It is proposed to investigate the application of a new electrophoretic technique to the separation of hemoglobin variants. The method combines the resolving power of chromatography with the convenience of electrophoretic methods, and is expected to be useful in the separation of hemoglobin variants with similar electrophoretic mobilities, but different affinities toward a phosphorylated polyacrylamide gel. The results of the investigation are expected to permit detection of new hemoglobin variants. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Ion-Affinity Electrophoresis of Proteins. Interaction of Hemoglobin and Enzymes with Immobilized Phosphate Groups in Polyacrylamide Gels. Bruce H. Phelps, Edwin T. Harper, and Thomas D. Paul. Fed. Proc., 34, 685 (1975).